


Oh how they pound

by NachoManRandyRavage



Category: Men's Hockey RPF, The Muppet Show
Genre: Anal, Christmas, Cock Sucking, Erotic Electrostimulation, Furry cock, Nipple Clamps, Other, Power Bottom, Puppets, Ropes of cum, tree decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoManRandyRavage/pseuds/NachoManRandyRavage
Summary: RPF stands for "Real Puppet Fiction" right?





	Oh how they pound

When Animal opened the door and saw his furry little secret staring back at him he was agape. Not here, not at his home. What would Doctor Teeth think, let alone the rest of The Electric Mayhem?

"Gri-tee?" he warbled.

Gritty shushed the muppet, putting a soft plush finger against his mouth. Quickly Animal felt the sharp sting of velcro across his face as Gritty wrapped a strip around his mouth sealing it shut. Animals big eyes were jiggling in worried surprise. Before he had any chance to recover from this, Gritty grabbed the chain from his collar and dragged poor animal over to the scratching post in the corner of his studio apartment. He hung the chain up nice and tight before quickly ripping off the muppets clothing.

Standing back he admired the scene of the naked muppet before him. Gritty winked as he pulled out a spool of green velcro, wrapping it around the hapless muppet and the scratching post. Before long animal was tightly wound from the belly up to his own scratching post. Grinning his trademark grin, Gritty grabbed animals legs lifting them way up before velcroing them to the pole as well. Animal was yelling and screaming behind his velcro gag, frantically trying to move.

Gritty again stood back to admire this naked animal in front of him, his furry cock stood at attention, bouncing with the involuntary kegal contractions of a musky puissant muppet wallowing in passion. Gritty winked and grabbed animals snaredrum from the kit placing it expertly underneath his cock. Oh how Gritty loved to watch Animal play the drums.

He walked out of the house for a second and came back with a brown cardboard box, it's tinsel spilling out of it festively. On the side of the box "crixmax" was scrawled in deranged lettering. He dropped the box in front of Animal. Pulling out a set of clamps with jingle bells on them and snapped them onto Animals eager nipples. The drum pa-rum-pa-rum-pummed. He quickly dove into the box again pulling out a string of tinsel and wrapped it around Animals naked form. The demented tangled tannenbaum writhed in pleasure as Christmas trinkets and treasures were hung upon his form, the decorator humming along to the Carol of the Bells.

This finished off with what could only be described as a violet christmas light string. Each glass enclosed bulb had a dancing purple light in it. As they got close to Animals skin and fur, sparks dazzled around and he writhed. Gritty slowly circled the lights around him, making spirits bright. Every point of light searing pleasure and pain.

Finally Gritty disrobed, turning around he gave Animal the best twerk he had ever seen. It would have been a lap dance if it wasn't for the snare drum in the way. Animal was giving that snare drum more rolls than the Band of her Majesty's Royal Marines. This went on for what felt like forever, the pitch getting more and more fevered as Gritty danced to Animals beat. Finally gritty jumped up and spun around, grabbing the drum with a fluid and exaggerated motion and flung it into the drum kit with a banging crash. Jumping up and spinning around again, Gritty resumed his twerk before mashing his furry asshole deep upon animals engorged puppet cock.

Gritty was a power bottom. Animal loved it that way.

The frenetic pumping twerk continued until Gritty felt Animal stiffen. He squeezed off his furry asshole and didn't move an inch, savouring keeping animal on the edge. He pulled himself out gently before turning around and grabbing animals fur tree and his own cock in his big hand and stroked them hard together. With his other hand he popped first one finger, then two into animals asshole.

Animal was in bliss, the musky scent was sharper in his nose, the sounds of their heavy panting and breathing cut through the air. When he opened his eyes to stare at his favourite Rembrant he saw the colors pop. This was it. This was the moment he was waiting for. Gritty stuck in a third finger into animals wonton asshole. A chill rushed up and down his spine. Finally the 4th and last of Gritty's Bologna Sausage fingers popped in. This was it. It was an ego-death, ecstatic erotic satoric nirvanic experience. Animal opened his 2nd butthole.

Steam came pouring out of Gritty's ears as they came in unison, splattering all over their tangled furry faces. Confetti launched everywhere and flitted down as the ropes of cum doused the mass of orange fur.

\-----

The security detail sighed. It wasn't easy to be a handler for Gritty, especially when he went on these wild trysts. It wouldn't do for the public to see this. The Antifa thing was bad enough.

"Yeah, we need a cleanup crew for 'The Gossamer'. This time at the 'Love Nest'. Yeah I know. Yup. It's bad, send Four Seasons. Roger."

Why the fuck couldn't he have a simple ear-bud like those bad ass secret service agents? Why does he have to have the largest single headphone ever? What a weird gig. Well it paid the bills.

No one would believe his stories however.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously... look at this guy: https://arc-anglerfish-arc2-prod-pmn.s3.amazonaws.com/public/YPKL7IWFZ5BQLMJRSQA27WI4WA.jpg
> 
> WHY IS HIS SINGLE HEADPHONE SO BIG?


End file.
